Beach Trip!
by FireCacodemon
Summary: The war with GUILT is over…time to take a break down at the beach! -Oneshot!-


Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: On with the one-shot!

* * *

Beach Trip!

"Alright, we're here!" Tyler shouted as he and a small group of Caduceus staff took a few steps onto the beach. The sand was warm under their feet as the sun was high in the light blue sky above them. A gentle breeze picked up and bushed past the crew of six (the seventh member refused to leave his lab) and the fresh air was cool and refreshing compared to the cars that they had travelled up in. The crew involved were Derek and his assistant Angie, Tyler and his friend Leslie, Cybil and Stephen. After all their hard work being key players in the war against G.U.I.L.T Sidney offered them some time to relax and all agreed that they should head down to the beach to unwind while things were going smoothly.

"Strange not seeing a seagull somewhere…" Leslie commented as she looked around to see where the said creatures were, after all she could hear them in the area somewhere.

Leslie wore a thin t-shirt over her bathing suit which had a rainbow design on along with a pair of sandals with a red strap on. Tyler wore a thin shirt which covered his top half, the bottoms were swimming shorts so he was ready to charge into the ocean with and splash around in the cold waters, he too was wearing a pair of sandals that matched Leslie's sandals. Angie had a spare bag where she had placed her swimming gear as she wasn't sure if she was going to go into the ocean to swim or not. She didn't tell anyone what she had and preferred to keep it a surprise. Angie slipped off her trainers in the car and put on her much better sandals ready for the beach. Cybil and Stephen were just in a casual t-shirt along with a pair of comfortable shorts. Neither of them was keen on splashing in the ocean.

"They're busy crowding around over there," Derek pointed towards one of the many stalls that lined the beach. Derek wore a white t-shirt along with casual shorts. On the deck that Derek pointed to, it wasn't hard to spot the birds all crying out as they fought with each other trying to get some food…the sausage of a hot dog.

"Should really have followed the sound," Leslie giggled as she watched the seagulls fight for the treasure. After watching the seagulls for a short while she turned her attention back towards her friends.

"Come on, we came here to have a break from everything not worry about where the seagulls are." Tyler exclaimed as he unlocked the boot of his car and forced the lid up. Cybil did the same with her car. Stephen, Derek and Tyler grabbed what they could from their car while the girls did the same. "Now, to find somewhere to sit."

"The beach isn't too crowded. How about over there?" Cybil placed the ice cooler down onto the gravel road before pointing towards an open spot on the beach. It was one of the few spaces that wasn't over crowded by others who came out to enjoy the beach. There was plenty of room for them all to settle down yet not feel claustrophobic.

"Sure, looks good to me," Stephen smiled as he moved out from Derek's way as he brought out a large blue parasol. Not long after Derek brought the parasol out they heard a car horn go off. Stephen looked around and noticed a familiar car number plate and waved. His family had arrived as well. Stephen could see his children had excited face on them as they could finally spend time as a family once more.

"Well let's get everything over there," Derek commented as he finished pulling out other ice coolers out from Tyler's car. After everyone picked up what they could they headed off to their spot on the beach.

Trauma Center – Beach Trip!

"Still can't believe you're sitting in the shade all day," Tyler spoke as he dropped himself down next to Derek. Derek had retreated under the parasol and out of the sun's rays since everything had got set up. Stephen and Cybil were out there sunbathing while Angie and Leslie were splashing each other in the ocean. Tyler had just returned from the ocean in order to grab one of the many water bottles from one of the ice coolers. The temperatures were scorching and the breeze from the wind was nice but with the cold drink on top of it all made things even better.

"You should be careful…" Derek commented as he watched Tyler open the bottle and started to drink the cold water.

"Hmm?" Tyler swallowed half the bottle before replacing the cap back on.

"…Probably worrying over nothing, nevermind."

"Going to go into the water?"

"Maybe later…"

"Scared that your scar will show through your clothes?"

Derek's face contorted in a slight cringe. "It's stupid to be ashamed of it but…yeah…" Derek's mind jumped back to when he woke up after the operation. The relief that must have washed over her face when he woke up.

"Nah man!" Tyler shook his head. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure other patients go through the same thing as you are. Depending on the person. I mean, teenagers believe that surgery scars are battle wounds…while others don't think that."

Derek traced the scar hidden under his clothes and looked out towards the waves in thought, eyebrows scrunching together ever so slightly in anxiety. "That's true. Maybe later when there's not many people around."

"Suit yourself mate." Tyler jumped back onto his feet and ran back towards the ocean. A crab scuttled away rather quickly to avoid being trampled on. Derek smiled as he watched the others having fun in the ocean. To him, just seeing them happy was enough for him. He got up from his spot and grabbed a nearby beach towel. He rolled it out in the sun and settled down on it as he closed his eyes slowly, listening to the waves not so far from him.

He slowly drifted off to sleep on the beach.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the end of the one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.


End file.
